runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Summoning 2
Summoning balanseren monster Iron Titian|left]]Je kan Summoning in twee helften breken. De eerste helft van de [[|skill Guide|skill]] is gebruikt voor jouw reactie. We hebben hiervoor gekozen omdat we wilde dat Summoning een van de leukste skill werd, zo we hadden jullie hulp nodig om het weer op de baan te krijgen. Wat hebben we van de forums opgepikt? Jullie vertelde ons dat familliars niet lang genoeg bij je bleven en dan al verdwenen, en het renieuwen van je punten was een puinhoop. Met deze update, blijft bij een korte periode bij je, zonder op je Summoning level te letten, dus je hoeft telkens een nieuwe familiar inzetten. De periode dat elk opgeroepen monster opgeroepen is in het algemeen gestegen - de Spirit dagannoth , bijvoorbeeld, blijft achter je aan lopen voor 57 minuten! Ten tweede, jullie vertelde ons dat de Summoning familiar niet genoeg opleverde. Met de balancering, hebben we de mogelijkheid gegeven dat de Summoning familiar het wel waard zijn - een kenmerk is dat Pikkupstixes vurig voor jouw is geworden. Je komt er nu achter dat een Summoning monster veel meer te verkiezen heeft om je pouch te verkopen voor high-alching . Veel van juliie vonden dat de combat familiars combat xp zou moeten geven. We waren het er hier zeker mee eens, dus elke combat familiar geeft nu XP wanneer ze op iemand hitten. De hoeveelheid die je zult krijgen is gelijk aan hoeveel jij er voor krijgt. De XP zal die je krijgt zal gegeven worden in een combat skill, dit hangt af van jouw keuze van familiar - the spirit jelly , bijvoorbeeld, geeft de XP in Strenght Je combat familiar meenemen in een gevecht onthuld onze nieuwe verbetering: elk monster is veel sterker geworden. Ze kunnen beschadeging aan je brengen als nooit te voren en ze zullen beter hitten, om ze gebruikbaar te maken voor bijvoorbeeld de God Wars dungeon . We kunnen jullie alleen maar aanmoedigen om ze uit te proberen en zien hoe ze verbeterd zijn met hun combat mogelijkheden. Aan charms komen is nu ook makkelijker gemaakt, met ongeveer 20 van onze slayer monsters droppen nu ook charms. Voor degenen die liever geen zwaard gebruiken maar hun kunstjes hebben we ook charms toegevoegd aan de kisten van Dorgesh-Kaan , zodat dieven (Thieving) ook charms kunnen bemachtigen. Met het ophalen van je Summoning punten is nu ook makkelijker gemaakt, met mini obelisks verspreidt over de Runescape wereld om je punten bij te houden; je kunt nu bijna overal Summoning monsters oproepen en ze overal naartoe brengen zonder in te zitten om er te veel te dismissen (weg te sturen). Er is ook een knop gemaakt om je spullen die je Summoning monster bij zich had om in je investory te dumpen, ook hebben we er een in je bank bijgevoegd zodat je alleen maar op de knop hoeft te drukken en het dumpd spullen zo op je bank. We hebben ook de investory van de Yak uitgebreid naar 30! Nu kan hij meer dragen dan jij. Phuw! Extra Summoning monsters monster Lava Titan|thumb|left]] De tweede helft van Summoning 2 is wat we eigenlijk plande toen de eerste uitkwam: een invoeging van enorme beesten van hoge levels, enorme beesten. Dus, deze week, kwamen de grote kerels, groot in de vorm van titanen. Deze mensachtige monsters hebben niet alleen een moord pouch veelbetekend stijgen je kansen op een succesvolle mining en firemaking, kook avonturen in hun eigen armour dat zelf je ammulet of glory oplaadt! Een paar duimen korten, maar niet minder, zijn de grote katten van de hunter skill. Als een voorbeeld van hoeveel dingen elke familiar je kan geven, de graahk, kyatt en de larupia monsters zijn in staat om jouw te teleporteren naar een hunter gebied, je een boots geven, en het lnen van een machtige paw wanner je het nodig hebt in een gevecht. We kunnen je garanderen dat de ander familiar doen meer dan vroeger. Fans van pest Control zullen zu void dieren kunnen hebben, met hun mogelijkheid om te teleporteren. De talon beast, spirit mosquito, pyrelord en de fearsome giant chinchompa zijn verspreidt over de Summoning levels, om je uitte dagen om je skill hoger te gaan trainen. Dus, pak je charms en begin eraan! Categorie:Skills